dbxfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Carnage vs Dante
Description Marvel Comics vs Devil May Cry. Will the brutal Carnage be able to rip apart the son of Sparda, or will Dante finally put in end of Carnage's rampage? Intro NO RULES JUST BLOODSHED D B X Pre-Battle (Dante is shown walking through a sewer) Dante: How do I always happen to end up in this kind of place? Gee I wonder if something bad will hap- CRASH!! Dante: Right on queue. A woman's voice: GET THE HELL AWAY FROM ME MONSTER! ???: *Laughs Manically* Dante: Welp I think I found something ''(''Dante turns the corner and sees a woman get brutally ripped apart) Dante: Didn't your mother ever teach you how to treat a woman? (Carnage turns around) Dante: Nevermind, I think you've been disowned before your mother could speak to you. Carnage: HAHAHA!!! ILL KILL YOU!! Dante: Alright ugly! Come on! Battle (Carnage growls angrily then rushes toward Dante, he goes in for a giant slash with a blade arm but Dante walks away. He pulls out Rebellion and hits Cletus with a giant cut from head to toe cutting the symbiotic monstrosity in half, thinking he claimed victory he snickers and walks away, however the cut in half Carnage regains his posture and stands up and goes in for a slash impaling Dante taking him by surprise. Dante pulls out Ebony and shoots Carnage's face getting him off him. He pulls out Ivory and unloads rounds upon rounds on Carnage seemingly finally putting an end to him) Dante: Regeneration huh? Well I've dealt with worse. (Knowing he will get up again Dante kicks muddy water into Carnage's eyes to embarrass Carnage, Carnage retaliates by regenerating back up and trying to hit Dante with a flurry of axe hand slashes with them being blocked by Rebellion. Cutting the monster in half again Dante looks up and sees some pipes and gets an idea, he shoots at them with steam hitting Carnage, irritating him enough to make him flee. Knowing he will be back instead of running away Dante instead gives chase, hoping to put an end to this monster once and for all, when he ends running he realizes he hit a dead end with Carnage not in sight) Dante: Wait, where the hell did he go? Carnage: Hahaha!! You can't beat someone you can't see! (Out of nowhere Carnage jumps from a tiny pipe oozing into the water, Dante starts to shoot recklessly into the water with chuckles being heard from all corners, a spike comes from the water that is narrowly dodged by the son of Sparda. More and more spikes come from the water and all of them are barely dodged, even when shooting them it seemingly does nothing but seem to give Carnage joy. "The hell?" says Dante as he looks around, he pulls out his Shotgun thinking it would work better against the flesh spikes that happen to come from the water, when one comes up it indeed works much better at blasting it to bits) Category:Gogeta46power Category:'Anti-Hero VS Villain' themed DBXs Category:'Hero VS Villain' themed DBX Fights Category:'Color' themed DBXs